


There's A Weight Around My Neck & I Just Can't Breathe

by Swlfangirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Feral!NotFeral Derek, M/M, Stackson Brotp, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt about a beautiful woman that transforms herself into a cat and offers her hand in marriage to anyone who could catch "the cat" only kinda turned on it's ass because I can.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/453604
Comments: 21
Kudos: 457





	There's A Weight Around My Neck & I Just Can't Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday, my dude...and Merry Friggin Christmas, and Happy Freakin' New Year and Idk what other holidays this is gonna have to cover but I hope it keeps you warm throughout the year <3 xoxoxo

Laura doesn’t exactly _like_ what she plans to do, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

It’s about time she settles down anyway. 

Of course, that will only work if her pack is stable and right now, Derek is so far from stable he couldn’t dig his way there; and he’d done a fine job of nearly getting to China when he destroyed the patch of Lilies she planted by the front porch. 

Yeah, it’s time.

She takes a deep breath, and moves forward on the stage. 

“First, I’d like to thank everyone for coming today. I do appreciate your time and I hope to keep this short and sweet. Secondly, I just want to clarify that what I’m about to say isn’t born out of ego or pride.” 

With all eyes on her, Laura feels the weight of the decision she’s made; but if it brings Derek back to her...it will all be worth it. 

“As you all know, since becoming the mayor of Beacon Hills, I’ve had many proposals, many courting offers, many people interested or willing to help rebuild the Hale Family. Each one is special to me and I’m very honored, very grateful to have gained your interest. However, there is a heavy weight on my heart and I’m sorry to admit I cannot accept anyone at the moment.” 

There’s a buzz, a hum of whispers and the smell of disappointment hits her nose and nearly brings her lunch back into her throat but she pushes it down. 

“I’ve lost my-dog, my dog in the preserve. He’s a bit particular and can look very threatening but I give you my word that he wouldn’t actually hurt anyone.” 

Laura smiles sadly out at the crowd. “If there is a way, for any of you to bring him back to me-well, let’s just say I’d be _very_ grateful. He means everything to me and if you can get even the smallest sign of affection and trust from him, that would be enough for me.” 

She walks off the stage before hands can go up and ask any questions. She doesn’t want to deal with the hows and whys. She gave them options, hopefully someone out there in the crowd is up to the task. 

Laura regrets her decision almost immediately. 

As soon as she gets home she realizes that the preserve is full of people now, no peace, no room, Derek is probably going to kill her. She doesn’t even blame him at this point. Instead of one at a time it seems the town has taken a group approach. 

It’s going to be a long week. 

* * *

At first, there’s flyers posted around town, for anyone who was unable to make it to the announcement. Then weeks turn to months, the preserve cleans out pretty quickly. On occasion, she’ll hear someone fumbling through the trees but nobody ever gets close. Derek wouldn’t allow it, she should have seen this coming, actually. Hell, maybe she did. Either way, she’s still very single, her brother is still pretty damn feral, and all she wants is her family, what’s left of her pack put back together. 

Months and months go by and soon it’s been over a year since Laura made her announcement, no one says it but they all seem to think her dog has died and she just hasn’t accepted it. She’s nearly voted out of office by people who presume that she’s not “fit” for service anymore because she won’t give up on her dog. Of course, if they knew he was actually her brother, maybe they’d sing a different tune but it isn’t like she can tell them that. 

When the change comes, she isn’t able to notice it right away. However, as the mayor and Alpha of the land, there are a few perks. Being notified when someone new is on her territory is absolutely one of them. 

Laura knows she’s hot but damn if it isn’t a little weird that she’s drawing them in from out of town. 

She squints a bit at that, but there’s no reason for her to suspect it will be any different from the countless others that have tried, so she ignores it and goes on with her day. Of course, when Derek comes to the back porch that night with a strange scent on him, Laura doesn’t know what to do with that. 

“What are you getting up to, baby brother?” she asks, before sitting his food out near the steps. He doesn’t come close anymore, not since she tried to Alpha him to shift, but he still visits. That’s all she can expect of him now, though she misses his voice, his stupid face, his awful sense of humor, his-his humanity. 

Laura really misses his humanity.

* * *

  
  


The boy is back today. 

Derek lets out a put upon sigh, but internally he’s a little relieved. 

He doesn’t move closer, not right away. He doesn’t want to appear too needy. While the scent of him is heavenly, Derek is strong, he can resist. 

He can’t resist. 

He moves in closer, staying low behind the brush, just breathing him in. Breathing him in... and watching. 

The boy is ridiculous, can’t be over nineteen-twenty, maybe less. He doesn’t like to think about that though, he ignores the idea quickly and goes back to watching. 

“Uh...dude? You here, Buddy?” the boy says.

The wolf rolls his eyes, or at least he tries. He’s not sure it works in this form. 

He doesn’t come out from the bushes, instead he waits for the boy to see what he will do if he thinks he’s all alone in the woods. 

“I uh, I brought some food, I thought we could share… y’know like a peace offering for saving my ass yesterday,” the boy says. His big bright beautiful brown eyes search the area. While Derek is far enough away that the boy can’t see him, his own vision is well beyond the human’s and he can make out every detail. The shape of his upturned nose, he notices from the slight curve of it in his profile. The moles on his neck, his pale, long neck that makes the wolf’s mouth water. 

The boy moves further into the woods, he heads west and Derek is so distracted by the sight of his long, slender fingers that he nearly forgets the bank is still slippery from the rain yesterday and the boy is bound to get hurt if he stays on the path. 

He quickly speeds out to stand in his way before he gets any deeper, before the leaves and underbrush are no longer there to keep friction against his shoes. 

The stupid human boy, he could have easily gotten himself killed if not for Derek’s efforts. How he survived _this_ long, Derek has no idea. 

He corrals the boy back to drier land. When he passes a dry tree stump, Derek sits besides it and waits for the ridiculous boy to notice and take his seat. 

“Are you-Jesus, that’s crazy, I’m going crazy.” 

Derek wants to nod, just to screw with the boy some more but he just chuffs out a sigh and lays down. 

“I uh, I don’t know if you’ll like this but I asked the vet just to be sure it was safe. He told me you’d be fine to eat it but that I shouldn’t go around feeding stray dogs. Honestly, he seemed wayyy too invested if you ask me. I mean, how many stray dogs are roaming the woods of Beacon Hills?” 

Derek catches a whiff of Salmon and something, eggs maybe and...nuts? What all does the boy have in his bag. Derek can’t resist sticking his head in to get another sniff but the boy pulls him out quickly. He’s surprisingly strong for his small frame and slender hips. Not to mention, brave...or stupid. 

Probably stupid, honestly. 

Who would get between a wolf and his food? 

Only an idiot, an idiot who thought he was a dog. 

Derek growls slightly at the boy but he doesn’t even hear an uptick in his heartbeat. No fear, his boy. Yes...very stupid, but also very beautiful so Derek can forgive some flaws. 

“I mean, I’ve only been in town like a week or two, but I’m not seeing an abundance of wild dogs roaming around out here, how bout you?” 

Derek doesn’t answer, mostly because his mouth is full of delicious salmon. Maybe a little because he hasn’t shifted or spoken to anyone, even Laura in over a year, but there’s no one to hear his thoughts so he ignores that part.

His boy is maybe not the smartest with keeping himself alive but he has excellent taste in food, Derek finds. The boy keeps pulling out delicious treats from his bag until even his werewolf stomach is full and warm and happy. 

Laura feeds him too, and he’s grateful for that. He could hunt and kill prey if necessary, but he doesn’t enjoy it. The food his sister provides, it well...it sustains him, but it doesn’t _satisfy_ the same way. 

A loud ring sounds through the forest and Derek covers his ears, unused to such sounds. 

The boy takes a phone from his pocket and immediately, Derek can feel himself shrink down. Life is calling, and his boy is answering. He’s sure to leave again. 

“Stiles, you okay kid?” 

“Dad, I’m twenty one I think I can handle a walk in the woods.” 

_Stiles_. 

It doesn’t make sense, it’s not a name exactly, but it’s not anything else either. Maybe it’s a strange nickname given to him from his father, or perhaps a greeting from another language. Derek used to be fluent in many but he doesnt’ recognize that word. 

_Stiles_. 

Perhaps that’s what his boy is called, if people can name their kids after desserts and directions, Derek guesses someone could name their kid Styles? Stiles? Whatever it is, it’s ridiculous, though he remembers, so is his boy.

A ridiculous name for his ridiculous boy. 

“Just be careful, a few of the deputies mentioned a feral wolf, don’t stray too far from the path. I know there are no limits to your curiosity and just because you’re over eighteen and not a cat, doesn’t mean I don’t worry.” 

“Don’t worry, Pops. Don’t you know, there’s no wolves in California.” 

Derek huffs out a laugh, though he hears the stutter in his boy’s chest and thinks maybe he’s not so stupid after all. 

It takes a few more warnings from his father, who is apparently the new sheriff in town both literally and metaphorically, but eventually his boy hangs the phone up and turns his attention back onto Derek. 

Derek is not smug about that. 

His jowls are just sore from chewing all the yummy foods his boy brought, that’s all. 

They laze around for a while, Stiles on the tree, Derek at his feet. It’s warm and comfortable, his boy talks endlessly and Derek does his best to pay attention but his belly is full and the warm sun is beaming proudly down on them, and it’s hard to keep his eyes open. 

He tries to stay awake, someone needs to protect his ridiculous boy. 

But then the boy’s fingers are gently curling through Derek’s fur and he can’t resist any longer. He can sleep, if only for a little while. His boy is there and safe and warm, it will all be okay. 

Stiles doesn’t want to leave but he knows his dad will start worrying if he beats him home so he has to get his things together and head toward the road. He _thinks_ he can find his way back, but he did come pretty far into the woods and it’s dark now so maybe he should have thought this through a little more. It’s just that Stiles is a man of action, usually, sometimes, okay only when it suits him but still, he realizes that it probably wasn’t the best idea to stay after the sun went down and he could no longer see more than three feet in front of him. 

But it had been comfortable, he’d dozed a bit himself as his fingers carted through the soft, silky fur. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, mostly to himself. The dog...like creature, he’s not calling it a wolf in his head even though it’s totally a fucking wolf. A smart one at that, is still laying at his feet and Stiles doesn’t want to wake him but also...he doesn’t want to just leave him there unprotected and alone either. 

“Uh...dude, I’m gonna leave so you might wanna get up…” Stiles says, not wanting to poke the animal just in case he wakes up angry. 

“Wolfie, uh...not that I’m admitting you’re a wolf or anything but...you’re totally a wolf I think so...Wolfie? Dude, c’mon. I don’t want to leave you out here.” 

The wolf doesn’t move, not until Stiles starts to stand, then suddenly the wolf scrambles to his feet, head moving around wildly. Stiles thinks it’s to check for threats, but he’s not entirely sure. The wolf seems a bit disoriented and he panics for a moment until Wolfie turns to him, eyes going a bit wide in an almost human way before he holds his head up and chuffs, pushing forward at his legs until Stiles starts moving.

“I’m not a sheep, Jesus!” Stiles says under his breath but the wolf gives him an unimpressed look and continues to herd him in a direction that he hopes is toward the entrance to the preserve where his jeep is parked. 

Stiles thinks he’s surprised to see the jeep though really, he’s not, which is somehow even weirder. 

“I’m going, I’m going…” he says when the wolf stops pushing him but sits there plainly looking between him and the jeep. “That’s it… I’m totally out of my mind.”

“I might not be able to come back tomorrow...I have to finish unpacking, or well start unpacking, one of those things; undoubtedly both, if Dad’s going to be home all day anyway,” Stiles says, though he doesn’t know why...probably because it seems like the wolf can understand him and if the wolf was any other buddy, he’d give them the same heads’ up before he went MIA. 

“But I’ll be back soon, I promise. Okay?” Stiles says, moving back toward the wolf to pet gently at the magically soft fur. 

Stiles climbs into the jeep but before he leaves the preserve for the night, he lets out a long sigh and talks to himself. _“I have got to start making friends, real friends, people shaped friends...my dad is going to have me committed and I honestly don’t even know if I would hold it against him at this point.”_

* * *

Jackson stares down at the file for what has to be the hundredth time in the last hour alone. His hands are starting to itch with the feeling of what has to be cheap ink spreading over them like a rash. 

_Alleged Father:_

‘Peter Hale’ his mind supplies.

_Probability of Paternity: 99.99999999%_

Jackson swallows again, this time taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a slow exhale. 

Beacon Hills wasn’t the cleanest town he’d ever set foot in, but they did okay. Though he guessed pollution on all levels was an important stance when the mayor was a freakin’ werewolf.. 

Something warm, and cinnamony tickles his nose and while the notes of vanilla, cinnamon, and honey aren’t that uncommon in a cafe, the scent of _pack_ certainly is. Considering he’s only smelled it one other time before, it takes him a few beats to decide that _yes_ , it is pack, and he then quickly locates the source. 

Jackson turns, expecting to see Laura, or maybe even Derek, though none of his sources had turned up any kind of info on the hermitted Hale. What he is _not_ expecting to see is tall, lanky, and pale as the moon limbs that clamored their way through the door like a fawn using his legs for the first time. 

It takes him a minute to mentally regroup but as soon as he does, he closes the folder up and shoves it in his bag before approaching the counter to stand in line behind that wonderful smell. He sniffs a couple times, subtly as he can, but in just a couple short breaths he knows for a fact that the intoxicating scent on the boy is definitely pack. He chews at his lip a little, debating his approach. While doesn’t want to charm the pants off the guy in the literal sense, Jackson knows that he has a very hard time reigning in his charisma, flirtatious nature, and overall appeal. 

He sighs internally, it’s a curse really.

“Hey, are you new in town?” he says softly, making the guy in front of him turn around wide eyed and curious in a way that nobody naturally from Beacon Hills could be. 

“Well I wouldn’t say _new-new_ but yeah, a few months, why?” he says, seeming to appraise Jackson and everything he is in a matter of seconds. 

“I grew up here, you looked about my age, and I’d have remembered _you_ if you weren’t,” he said, with just a touch of confidence. 

“Oh is that so?” the guy asks, leaning into Jackson’s space just a little giving him an even heavier dose of that delightful smell. 

“Absolutely,” he says, though he can barely say anything while fighting so desperately against the urge to stick his nose into the boy’s neck.

The guy closed his eyes and smiled up at him, “What color are my eyes?” 

“What?” 

“You said you’d have remembered me, right? What color are my eyes dude, it’s not that hard.” 

Jackson splutters, “I don’t-what kind of question is that?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he says, and then shakes his head. “Move on, Romeo.” 

Jakson has never been so thoroughly dismissed in all his life and fuck if he’s going to start now. He’s just about to open his mouth when the guy just keeps on talking. 

“Though I guess that’s not a fair comparison, at least Romeo had game...but then again he did kill himself because he thought his girlfriend was dead so...maybe it is fitting. You just seem to be one of those all or nothing types.” 

“Excuse you?” he says with righteous indignation. 

“What? I think that’s a fair observation,” he says, and then smiles into the cup the barista hands him. Before he goes he gives Jackson the most animalistic grin he’s ever seen and adds “Granted our interaction was very short, so I might not have gotten the whole picture, but surely you’re not saying you’re the kind of guy to just charm some cute naive single like myself into having coffee with you and not call him the next day are you?” 

The guy has the audacity to walk away without giving him a chance to say another word and he’s left confused and frustrated. The weirdest thing about the whole situation is that he’s not sure who he’s more angry with; the apparent pack member he still doesn’t have a name for, or himself. 

Jackson gets himself another latte and some muffins. It’s not really carb day but he deserves to be pampered. Just before he leaves the cafe, that scent is there in his nose again and he turns to see the stranger sitting at a table toward the bookshelves in the back. He chews his lip a little and then despite his logical mind knowing it’s not a good play, he tries again. 

It takes a lot for him to swallow his pride, and bury his fragile ego, but he does. After all, this is pack, even if he doesn’t know exactly what that means yet, he knows there’s nothing more important. 

“Sorry, I uh, I think we started off on the wrong foot. I’m Jackson Whitmore and I’d like to get to know you.” 

The guy looks up at him again, looks him over once more, and he smiles softly, “You’re not really my type.” 

Jackson almost smarts off out of habit but he reigns it in. “I’m not looking for anything, just thought since you were new in town I could be a tour guide...or a friend, it’s up to you.” 

The guy seems to think about it, leaving Jackson to feel like a damn teenager all over again. After just one look from him he felt more insecure than he had in the last five years. 

“Stiles.” 

“Styles…?” 

“It’s my name,” he answers easily, moving his books off to the side of the table. 

“So tell me Jax, what exactly is there in Beacon Hills that requires a tour?” 

“First, don’t call me that. Secondly, I know it’s not exactly San Francisco but we have some sights to see if you know where to look,” he replies, smiling as he takes his seat and offers over a choice of half a dozen muffins. It was too much but he didn’t care, something in him wanted to provide, protect, prolong the conversation, anything to build the pack bond. 

“Oh yeah? Where?” Stiles asks, quickly grabbing at the cherry muffin. He bites into it and groans, a sound that nearly makes Jackson blush. Stupid werewolf instincts seem to be working against him to turn him into a mess of teenage hormones and nerves. 

“Well, the preserve for one,” Jackson answers, hoping he’s hinted to the right thing and for a moment thinks the boy knows exactly what he’s talking about but then he pales and drops the muffin onto the table. 

“I-” he starts, and then turns an accusatory glare onto Jackson. “Have you been following me?” 

“What? No! I just thought that you would like to see some of the walking trails, the preserve is perfect this time of year...why would I be following you?” Jackson asks, growing more and more concerned at just how skeptical Stiles really is. Sure, it pays to be careful but it seems a little too practiced and it makes him wonder if maybe there’s a reason behind that. Just the thought of it pushes his protective instincts even further. 

“Oh...nevermind then,” Stiles answers, biting into the muffin again. Though the wolf inside him loves the idea of caring for his packmate, he is still on edge. 

“Why, do you think someone is following you?’ Jackson says, softly with concern. 

Stiles blinks at him, mouth full of muffin and then immediately starts laughing. “You know, you’re just weird enough to be interesting. I think maybe we could be friends after all Jax.” 

“I told you not to call me that,” Jackson pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“And that’s why it’s fun,” Stiles grins. “But I’ll stop, how about Jackie?” 

“No.” 

“Too feminine?” 

“No, it’s just not my name.” 

“Eh, I’ll come up with something.” 

“It’s going to be worse, isn’t it?” 

Stiles smiles even wider, it’s nearly taking up his whole face. “You know me so well already.” 

“You were dropped on your head as a child, weren’t you?” Jackson says, with a small curved smile to his lips.

“Repeatedly, I’m told.” 

Stiles then chuckles and reaches for the banana muffin, but the newness and pack smell spell has worn off so Jackson snatches it before he can and then gleefully bites into it. He doesn’t even like bananas but it still feels like a victory, however small. 

“Oh yeah, we’re going to get along just fine.” 

* * *

  
  
  


Stiles is a little surprised to find he’s actually spending time with Jackson _and_ enjoying himself. Sure, it’s not like they’re bffs or anything but there’s the rare moments when he’s funny and kind and though he is sure Jackson will deny it till his dying breath, humble. Still...he’s hesitant to go into the preserve with him, he doesn’t know why it just feels like too much, too soon. He isn’t sure if it’s because of the wolf that’s not just a wolf or if it’s his own insecurities, but he keeps turning down offers to go walking through the breathtaking fall landscape. 

He still goes, of course. He just doesn’t take Jackson and also doesn’t let Jackson in on the fact that he’s already been. 

“Hey you, sorry it’s been a while...I’ve had things to do with...an unexpected friend,” Stiles says, opening the lunch bag he packed for the wolf. Stiles can’t actually see him but he feels eyes on him and knows he’s there, somewhere; like the exceptional lurker he is. “I can feel you glaring, might as well come out.” 

The wolf huffs and trots out to meet him, the cocky little shit walks with an air of arrogance Stiles doesn’t know where comes from but he humors him by taking the sandwich out of the foil before handing it over. “It’s hot so...be carefu-or burn your tongue you impatient asshole.” 

Stiles unwraps his own sandwich and feels no guilt whatsoever while slowly savoring it’s warm deliciousness bite by bite, even though the black wolf’s head is rested on his knee with a sad pitiful look in his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you went all RAWR on yours and inhaled it...a _Stiles_ sandwich is meant to be savored,” he says, then hears a small whimper...

Okay...maybe a little guilt.

“Ugh fine, but only a bite so this time take it slower. And you’re only getting this because I know there’s more at home so that I can make another sandwich later,” Stiles huffs, “This is not you winning, this is _me_ being _polite_.” 

The jerk has the gall to grin wolfishly as he scarfs down nearly half of the sandwich Stiles offers before doing a victory lap around the tree he’s leaning on. Chest puffed out like the cat that got the canary, the wolf that got the bunny? Something wolfy and assholey for sure. 

‘Yeah yeah, what an apex predator you are,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes as he takes another small bite of his sandwich. “U fow vat I fink?” he starts, then swallows the bite, “I think you're a total softie...I bet bunnies don’t even run from you. I bet..I bet you’re like the Disney Prince of Wolves. Do bluebirds land in your fur and sing you awake in the morning?”

The wolf does not look impressed…but he also hasn’t bitten Stiles’ head off at the neck so there’s that. 

“I should start calling you Prince Charming,” Stiles snorts, “A dream is a wish your heart makesssss,” he sings, badly and off tune but it makes the wolf whine and cover his ears so he’s pretty sure he gets the point across all the same.

“Yeah yeah, I get it..I can’t sing, that’s not news buddy.” 

They sit in silence for a bit, Stiles pulls out a sketchpad from his backpack and doodles a bit. He’s no serious artist or anything, but he likes to mess around with cute little drawings. The wolf eventually eases into his side and starts napping, though his ears twitch at every little breeze so Stiles isn’t sure he’s actually getting any rest. Still, it’s nice to have the companionship without feeling obligated to provide commentary, though the wolf doesn’t take off running when he talks so he seems to like him, if only a little. 

His phone begins to buzz in his pocket, making the wolf perk his head up and glare, but he set a timer for a reason. He’s got an interview to go to and as much as he would love to stay in the moment just hanging out with the wolf, he can’t miss out on this particular opportunity. Working for Mayor Hale is like a wet dream for any poli-sci major. 

“Sorry bud, I gotta go but I’ll try to come back before the weekend. That is, if I can get Jackson off my case… either way, I won’t be gone for too long. See you later!” Stiles calls out, running off in the direction of his jeep. 

* * *

“Mr. Stillinski, you’re up…” 

“Yes, of course. Thank you,” he says, with bubbling nerves in his belly. He follows the short, stocky man past the front desk and in through the main doors that lead to a long hallway and a surprising number of doors. He honestly didn’t know the city council building was so large. He feels its a bit like the Tardis, the longer he walks. 

“Miss Hale will see you now,” the man says with a nod, pointing him toward the last large door at the end of the hallway. 

Fuck. 

He’s being interviewed by Laura Hale herself? He lets out a deep breath, telling himself he can do this one more time before he smiles and steps inside the door. 

“Mr. Stillinski, I’ve heard great things about you,” she says, making his brows raise almost immediately. 

“That’s good to know, I’m glad the bribes I commissioned worked out well,” he says, and immediately winces. He doesn’t interview well, okay? He has a bit of a tendency to shove his foot way past his mouth and directly down his throat at the most inconvenient times. “Sorry I-of course I didn’t mean that.” 

But surprisingly, Laura just laughs and beckons him closer. 

“Relax Stiles, I enjoy a good sense of humor,” she says, laughing a gorgeous sound if there ever was one. “There’s not enough of that around here and while I’m all about qualifications and using someone to their full potential, making sure I have the right people around me with similar goals; I have to admit that I get bored quickly with, well to be frank, ass kissers.” 

“Yeah I can imagine you have more than enough ‘yes’ people around you,” he says, “Luckily for me, I’m humanly incapable of just telling people what they want to hear so I guess if that’s what you’re looking for, I’m your guy.” 

“Indeed you are,” she answers, her nose flares now that he’s closer and he could swear that there is something different about her but when he blinks it’s gone and her bright grin is disarming. “Let’s talk politics, see if we’re compatible.” 

“Well honestly, I’m not going to lie. I’ve already done quite a bit of research on you and the causes you choose to champion and I’ve liked what I saw or obviously I wouldn’t have applied,” he starts, handing over some papers that he put together. “One thing I like about you is the fact that you do take these stances. No flip flops, no backtracking or anything like that. Those things are important to me. Even if we disagree on some issues, causes, etctera; knowing that you are passionate about what you believe and that you won’t let anyone push you around over it, is a quality I admire in a mayor...and future madam president.” 

“Woah now, that’s pushing it don’t you think?” Laura says, eyes wide. 

Stiles shrugs, “It depends on your own personal ambitions but if that’s something you want I could see it happening. The country needs someone who isn’t a politician and as much as I love what you’ve done here in Beacon County, you’re no politician Laura.” 

“Is that so?” she asks, smiling back at him. “Stiles...I’m not sure if I’m going to love you or hate you but you’re hired. I don’t want to be president but I think we can make things better here at home and I hope you’ll help me do it.” 

“Absolutely, yes. Oh my God, I can’t believe that worked…” he says, making her laugh again, and she shakes her head at him. There’s something almost familiar in the way it happens but he shrugs it off, not being able to place why it feels that way. 

“You’ll start Monday if that’s okay… your resume says you’re currently unemployed so I imagine you won’t need to give any kind of notice?” she asks, looking over the resume just to get a better look at the guy she hired, he guesses. 

“Yeah Monday’s great. I’ll see you first thing Monday morning…” 

“Oh and Stiles?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Stop by the front desk and get your HR stuff sorted out so we don’t have to deal with any of that on Monday.” 

“Oh yeah, okay. Sure…” he says, not actually believing she really wants to hire him. 

But then Laura basically pushes him at HR and says, "Set him up with a badge and whatever else he needs. Top Level Clearance.”

Stiles does a very good impression of a deer caught in headlights, the position he applied for was basically a glorified secretary… and now, TOP LEVEL CLEARANCE? Holy cow! Stiles finds it nearly impossible but he doesn’t do a little shimmy in excitement until he’s back outside, standing near his jeep with a wicked grin on his face. 

The first thing he does is call his dad, then he’ll shoot a text off to Jackson but something under his skin is itching to go tell the wolf, which is probably crazy but he will indulge himself all the same. Especially if it means seeing the fuzzy dude before he starts spending most of his week at work. 

“Stiles? Everything okay?” 

“Yeah dad, it’s good, everything is great actually…” 

“Oh? Normally you don’t call unless it’s bad news, what’s up?” 

“I uh, I didn’t tell you, didn’t wanna jinx it or anything. Didn’t want to disappoint you but I had an interview today...at Mayor Hale’s office,” he says, his breath hitching a bit over the words. 

“I see, and how did it go?” 

“She hired me dad, I-I’ve already been pushed through HR. The position is an admin assistant aide job but...but she gave me full clearance and mentioned grooming me for City Planner…which is like my friggin dream job. I still can’t believe it happened, honestly.” 

“Well I always thought she was a smart one, clearly she knows what she’s doing.”

Stiles flushes, “You have to think that, you’re my dad.” 

“I have never once hesitated to call you out on your flaws, son. That position was made for you. Beacon Hills is a nice place, but with you in office in ten years it will be better than any of us could imagine,” John says, the fondness in his tone nearly knocking the breath out of Stiles’ chest. 

“Thanks Dad, it means a lot that you feel that way.” 

“I’ll grab dinner on the way home tonight, we’ll celebrate,” John says, and Stiles knows it’s just one of the many excuses he has to needle some meaty deliciousness out of him, but he won’t even complain. They both deserve a little treat. 

“Sure, sounds good pops.” 

* * *

  
  


After Stiles finishes texting Jackson, and agreeing to going out to celebrate that weekend, he finds himself driving back out to the preserve. There’s something foreign and tight in his chest like an urge, a need, to see the wolf, to make sure he’s okay. It isn’t just that he’s extremely happy and wants to share that feeling with someone, but something else there too. 

“Hey dude?” he calls out, traipsing loudly through the woods. He goes further than he’s been in a while without seeing the wolf and something like panic settles in his stomach. Not good, nope…”Wolf? NotWolf? Dude?” Stiles says again, because he’s determined to stay calm and talking helps, talking keeps him from having a panic attack in the middle of the freakin’ preserve where no one would find him...for a while at least. 

He keeps going, despite the fact that it’s getting darker outside, not pitch black or anything, it’s not dinner time yet but it’s harder to see through the thick trees when the sun isn’t beaming down on them. 

“Dude? Hey dude?” he says, one more time, “You out here?” he asks, feeling something acidic rising in his throat, the longer he looks without an answer. Stiles chews at his lip and pulls his phone out, quickly checking to see how his signal is and breathes a sigh of relief when there’s something there. 

“Miss me already, Stilinksi?” 

“Jackson, I need help…” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Soooo I might have mislead you a little, mostly on accident at first and then because it was fun,” he starts. 

“Get to the point, Stiles…” he says, already moving if the background swishing is anything to go by. 

“I’ve been going to the preserve since I moved to town and I-I made friends with um, with a dog-ish-type person, and now I’m trying to find them and I can’t-” 

“Calm down, Stiles..I’ll help you look. Can you make it back to the main road?” 

“I could… but I have a bad feeling, Jax. Something is definitely wrong…” 

Jackson curses under his breath but Stiles can practically hear him nod anyway. “Alright, just be careful. Don’t die before we get there!” 

Stiles was getting ready to ask what ‘ _we’_ he was talking about, but he didn't have time before Jackson ended the call. He sure hoped it wasn’t his dad. Fuck… what a mess he’s gotten himself into this time. 

“Stupid Stiles, Stupid…” 

He walks around a bit more, looking through the brush as best he can with what limited vision he has, until something startles him. A pained whimper. “Dude? Is that you?” 

He takes off in the direction where the sound came from trying not to fall over his feet and brain himself. He gets to a small opening and he sees the wolf on it’s side, a nasty pool of blood under his leg where there is a giant metal trap clenched tightly around the sickly looking limb. 

“Fuckkkk, fuck…” Stiles says to himself, fumbling a little in his rush to get closer. 

“Shit-okay, okay it’s gonna be fine… Jackson hurry…” he says, again mostly to himself. “Sorry I’m not really good at the uh, the blood thing but I know how these work...my uncle-used to-it doesn’t matter, I’ll get this off.”

Stiles works as quickly as he can, which isn't really that fast when he has to keep pausing to stop his stomach from roiling. “Oh God...oh god I’m trying dude but...shit this looks bad,” he says, pulling at his outer layer and rolling it into a ball. He unclenched the trigger latch mechanism with a hard tug before quickly stuffing the thick fabric of his favorite red hoodie into the jaws of the trap before it closed shut again. 

“Stiles!” comes a noise, a barely human noise but he’s a little distracted by the sight of not wolf, dude, trembling beside him to a point of turning into something vaguely human shaped.

“What the-” 

“Derek?” 

“Holy shit, here...take this,” Jackson says, throwing a bag at Stiles head. “There’s a first aid kit inside…” 

“I don’t think that’s going to help... _him,_ ” Stiles bites back, clearly pointing to his unhuman features.

“I’m a fucking boyscout, just open the damn pack Stilinksi.” 

“Oh god, Oh Derek… what the hell happened… _fuck-hunters_?” Laura growls, as she breaks through the woods- and oh shit, is she..fuck her eyes are glowing...oh god…

“Derek?” Stiles asks, but doesn’t take the time to listen when Jackson starts methodically pointing things out to him and telling him what to do step by step in a calm, yet somehow authoritative voice. Stiles loves to buck the system, hell he doesn’t listen to his dad without debate on the regular, but dude-notwolf-Derek could very well be dying if he doesn’t listen and he can’t let that happen, even on the verge of a panicked freak out that he has to keep pushing back. 

“That should do it, just wrap it up now and he should heal in a few hours…” 

“You-you saved my brother’s life,” Laura says, “Who are you? You-you smell like pack...like older pack, like _family_ ,” she adds, her voice cracking a bit over the last word. 

“Well...I was hoping to do this at a better time but… yes, I uh, I was adopted. And recently I’ve been searching for my birth parents. As it turns out, we’re cousins. Peter was my father.” 

There’s a small gasp but Stiles doesn’t have time to pay attention because Dude-notwolf-Derek is awake and much less hairy and looking at him with something like awe. 

“Uh…” he says, because he’s not exactly eloquent when his brain is malfunctioning and it certainly is in that moment; cause holy fuck the not wolf is a hot dude and...his name is Derek? Maybe Derek Hale...Laura Hale’s brother, his new boss’s brother and his best friend’s...cousin? Like how is this even a thing?

“So...werewolves huh?” he adds, because nothing else makes sense and Laura and Jackson seem to be catching up or something but he’s just staring at Derek and Derek is staring back at him, eyes still wide in surprise like he just can’t believe what he’s seeing. 

“Stiles I-” Derek says, but his voice is garbled and it sounds as if he hasn’t used it in a long time. Before he can tell him to stop, to rest, to heal, he starts again. “You-you saved me-” 

“Oh no no, that was all Jackieboy, he’s the boyscout...and apparently the supernatural EMT or something...idk what that was but it was awesome...we’ll have to thank him for that later but we can’t let it go to his head cause he would never let me live it-” 

“No!” Derek growls, sounding much more animalistic than he had before. Stiles’ mouth immediately snaps shut in response. This time, Derek pauses and acts like he’s trying really hard to make words before he starts again. “No-no you saved me...before, when no-one- when I couldn’t-when it was just the wolf, not Derek.’’

“Oh-” Stiles says, feeling a little uncomfortable under the heavy weight that settles on his chest from the compliment. “Uh, no problem dude…” 

Derek acts like he wants to say more but instead he just eases himself up on his knees and..wow, that is.. _That_ is a bare naked ass..and okay, so he’s a little bit of an ass man, a derriere connoisseur if you will, and nothing he has ever seen in real life or in porn could look as amazing as the taut muscular cheeks of Derek Hale’s ass as he scrambles away, limping a bit after a few steps. While it’s probably a little shady of him to look...he can’t exactly help himself. 

“Real classy, Stilinski,” Jackson snorts and Stiles remembers why their friendship is built on a love/hate kind of deal. Mostly hate, with underlying, well hidden love...usually, though definitely more hate right now. 

He’s ready to flip Jax the bird but stops himself because Laura is right there and he doesn’t want to risk the new potential job and or...anything else…He’s totally not calling her his sister in law in his head right now, that would be crazy. And okay, so he’s had this sort of developing friendship with a werewolf in the preserve for like six months now but that’s not really the same thing, right? Right! 

“Soo...was anyone going to tell me about werewolves being real or was I just supposed to read it myself on a tumblr post?” he asks, and Laura chuckles while Jackson just rolls his eyes and brushes their shoulders together. 

“C’mon, let’s go back to the house and get you cleaned up, then we can talk,” Laura promises, and Stiles follows because his only other choice is the panic attack hanging over his head and he’s really hoping to put that off for a little longer. 

* * *

Laura looks around the house, hoping Derek’s there even though she can’t hear him. She’s pretty sure he’ll hide out in the woods until he feels better, even if Stiles is back at the house with Peter’s kid...she still hasn’t told the boy he’s alive but she’s not sure she wants to. He’s certainly not the same man he once was and even if he would recognize his son, she isn't sure it’s enough to bring him back from where he’s at. 

“The bathroom is through there, you can clean up a little and have a minute to yourself,” Laura promises, pointing him in the right direction. 

“Jackson, did you say it was?” she says, only to find herself alone...apparently he followed Stiles into the bathroom. She blows out a sigh to herself, her pack has doubled in one day pretty much, and still no one is listening to her. If only her mother were still around, that was a woman who could take charge. Laura finds herself struggling with anything related to pack and being an Alpha. She may have ‘learned’ how to be an Alpha, but with everything they’d been through, her tiny pack of four, five if you counted Peter, and she didn’t most days, it was a wonder they were even still standing. Most of them, on two legs which was even more impressive when nearly all could shift to four to avoid the pain. 

“Stiles is okay, he’s just...I think he’s prone to panic attacks, so I wanted to keep an ear out for him. He’s actually taking it better than I thought, which is saying something,” Jackson says, stepping back into the room and leaning against the wall like he belonged there. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know about you or I would have tried to find you…” Laura says, wrapping her arms around her middle almost anxiously. She tries not to let herself be vulnerable but if you can’t be open with pack, who can you be open with? 

Jackson waves a hand around as if to say it’s fine, without saying anything at all. 

“If it makes you feel any better I’m not even sure he knew about me…” he says, “I don’t blame you Laur-” 

“Peter’s alive…” she blurts, unable to hold it back anymore. She really sucks at this Alpha thing, maybe Satomi will take her on some sort of spiritual journey or something and show her how to stop screwing things up…

“Okay…”Jackson says, “All of my sources said he-” 

“I’ve made it look that way, he’s-he’s not in his right mind…he kinda tried to kill me,” air rushes from her lungs along with the words until she feels a bit light headed. Maybe it’s just everything that’s happened or something else entirely but Laura just feels _drained._

Jackson is moving before he can stop himself and he’s grateful he does as Laura basically falls into his arms. He looks her over in confusion and then goes pale. “STILES!” 

Stiles comes stumbling out of the bathroom, as if he were already on his way and Jackson quickly pushes him toward the bag with one hand while guiding Laura onto the couch with the other. “There’s a bottle, black powder, take some of it in your hand and repeat, ‘Sana’. 

Stiles does it, without question, he barely even thinks about it and then Jackson tells him to rub it against Laura’s chest. Stiles wants to be methodical and very distanced from the moment but this is his future boss and...and Derek’s sister… and what? But he forces his eyes shut and Jackson pulls him back to the moment, and he lays his palms on Laura’s chest, chanting the short word over and over as the powder in his hands begins to tingle and Laura begins to cough violently. Stiles thinks he’s doing something wrong but Jackson just encourages him to keep going and as much as Jax can be an asshole sometimes, Stiles knows that he’d never try to hurt Laura, especially not if it meant using him to do it. 

Eventually the tingling changes to a cooling effect on his skin and Laura stops coughing, stops struggling to breathe period, and just passes out a little. 

“Uh...what did I just do Jackson?” 

“She was poisoned...not sure by what; but it looks like either wolfsbane or mistletoe. You saved her life, Stilinski. Congrats.” 

“How-how are you not freaking out right now?” Stiles asks, because he can’t imagine being even remotely calm, despite the fact that the overwhelming panic that has been looming over him, still has yet to strike. 

Jackson shakes his head and gives Stiles a look like _he’s_ the one being crazy, “Of course I’m freaking out...that’s my-Alph-cousin. But I’ve learned the hard way that locking a door won’t keep out the monsters and losing your cool at the wrong time, can cost lives.” 

Stiles looks like he immediately feels guilty but instead of doing something stupid like hugging him, thankfully, he just smiles. “Y’know you’re not so bad Jackie Boy...remind me to keep you around.” 

“Pfft...like you could get rid of me now,” Jackson says, blowing out a breath of relief. 

“If you two are done with your bromantic moment” Laura says, voice still a little weak. “I could really use some water...or tequila, either of those things.” 

“Water first, then we can discuss the alcohol,” Stiles says, leaving the two of them as he rushed forward to the kitchen, grateful for the open floor plan.

“He’s something, isn’t he?” Laura asks softly. 

Jackson shrugs, “I’m not a hundred percent sure he’s magic...but I’ve learned only an idiot would underestimate him...and I’m no idiot.” 

“Hmm...fair enough. Well neither am I and I know a good thing when I see it.” 

“Glad to hear it. He’s a good guy, strong ally for your pac-” 

“Our pack, _Our pack_ Jackson...you are pack, family and even if you weren’t...I don’t think I’ll ever forget what you did tonight,” she says, reaching out to rub her hand across the back of his neck. “I might be struggling with this Alpha thing, not that you’ll hear me admit that again,” Laura says, with a snappy edge. “But I know this is right. You belong to me, to the Hale Pack as long as that’s what you want.” 

“I-” Jackson wants to accept right away, it’s what he’s wanted for...so long, but now that it’s there, right there in front of him; he finds his decision isn’t his own anymore. He’ll go where Stiles goes...and fuck, if that isn’t something else. Jackson groans and swears to himself on everything that Stiles will _never_ find out. “I’ll let you know.” 

Laura doesn’t balk just smiles at him with a knowing glint in those big green eyes, “Sure, whatever you decide is fine.” 

“Here...Water...Drink…” Stiles says, fumbling back toward them like a newly born fawn. 

Jackson shakes his head again and groans. He can’t believe that he’s decided _this guy_ is his new best friend. Still...the corner of his lips pull into a smile when Stiles awkwardly pats his own chest and asks Laura if she’s doing any better every three seconds until she growls at him. 

Yeah, he’s a dork...but he’s _his_ dork. 

* * *

  
  


It takes hours, but eventually Laura calms him down and she answers most of his questions with ease. Then it comes to the whole Derek thing and Laura suddenly doesn’t have answers, or won’t give them to him so Stiles figures he’s gotta handle it himself. 

“He..might-,” Laura starts, but then she stops, shakes her head, and starts again. “You’ll probably need to go out after him, if you want answers.” 

“Yeah, I gathered that actually. Do you um, do you have any y’know clothes...for...him…” Stiles says, feeling a foreign heat flood his face. He doesn’t usually do the embarrassed thing but the memory of Derek’s naked ass is still firmly burned in his mind. 

Laura just looks at him like he’s crazy for a minute but then she gets up and smiles, “Sure...let me find something.” 

She comes back with a soft feeling henley and some sweats, it’s enough…

Stiles heads out the door with a warmth in his chest and determination in his steps. 

“Dude-Derek?” Stiles says, calling out as he fumbles his way through the woods. It’s daylight now, but barely. The morning chill is still present and he’s seriously missing his favorite hoodie, but he’s got a plan and he’s going to follow it through. 

“Derek, c’mon man… I’m cool with the whole werewolf thing...well mostly, it’s still a little weird, honestly, but I’m not going anywhere so you might as well come out,” Stiles says, traipsing through the thick leaves and broken branches. 

It takes a bit, but eventually he hears a small whine and feels the familiar soft black tufts of fur under his hand. “Hey there you are...I was starting to wonder if you’d just abandoned me,” Stiles says, chuckling gently petting at Derek’s neck. Which is a little weird but not as weird as it probably should be he guesses. 

“I uh, I brought some clothes for you..y’know, if you wanted to turn back. You don’t have to though, totally cool…” he says, though he’s really hoping Derek will shift back. It would be nice to be able to see him as a person when he wasn’t freaking out about the guy dying on him. “Okay, I’ll be honest, I was trying to be cool but I really would appreciate it if you’d change back...mostly because I have questions and as far as I’m aware, you don’t possess the ability to speak in this form. So…” 

The wolf snorts at Stiles and it feels more natural than anything has since he heard that pained whimper yesterday. It’s a sound that is sure to haunt him in the future, but he shakes off the memory and offers up the clothes. “Laura gave me these, I hope they’re okay…” 

Stiles turns around after he sits the clothes on a nearby tree stump and feels a palpable tension build in his spine as he waits for Derek to decide to shift or not to shift. 

He gets impatient with the waiting, being antsy basically part of his genetic makeup anyway...but he finds himself unable to stand still. “So...the thing is, I might not really understand all the werewolf business, as I’m one hundred percent grade A human here but I think Laura and Jackson have clued me in on pack and...I mean, I don’t know about you but I think that we’re pack… yeah? And if we _are_ in fact pack..that’s a pretty good sign that we’re friends, I think...granted the verbal aspects of our relationship are a little skewed, since I do most of the talking, all of the talking really, but last night you said...some things, and while I’m not sure I get exactly what you meant, or maybe I do and I’m just reading into it-” Stiles rubs at his head but freezes when he feels arms wrap around his waist. 

“You saved me, Stiles...you made me human again.” 

“Oh no-no dude you did that all yourself-” he says, “Don’t underestimate your part in all this…though I’m not really sure y’know, what that is or how it works.” 

“I’ll try,” he says, though Stiles can still feel the argument on his tongue, ready to pass off all the credit again.

It’s a quiet moment, the morning is still and Derek is warm and soft and somehow as strange as it is, it feels like home. Stiles keeps his voice low but he can’t stay quiet. “Derek...you’ve been through so much. Being human, coming back to yourself after all that, it’s the bravest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“I couldn’t-I couldn’t do it for Laura. She-she wanted too much, expected too much of me,” Derek says quietly, his nose rubbing a small circle against Stiles’ neck. “Then you come stumbling through the preserve like an idiot, nearly falling over every rock and cliff around,” he adds a small chuckle before his voice turns serious again. “You didn’t ask for anything, Stiles. You didn’t _want_ anything from me, just to-to take care of me.” 

“Oh no, you’re not putting that off on me big guy,” Stiles teases, “You saved my ass first so this is totally on you. You had to go and be the big hero, what was I supposed to do? Just _forget_ my life debt? Huh? Huh?” 

Derek huffs, and Stiles feels the warmth of breath on his neck and it still doesn’t feel weird. 

“Most people would have ran away from the big scary wolf, Stiles…” 

“PFft, you’re giving yourself far too much credit wolf boy, you’re not intimidating...I’ve met bunny rabbits more terrifying,” Stiles says, and then laughs when Derek growls against his skin. 

Stiles can feel the roll of Derek’s eyes even if he can’t see them and he thinks of how sad that makes him for a hot second before he turns around. “Hey,” he says, when he can finally see Derek who seems to be going shy. 

“I-its been a long time, since I-since I was just human Derek…” 

“That’s okay,” Stiles says, “I like wolf you, and besides I’m kinda human enough for the both of us.” 

“Yeah,” Derek says, and he sounds besotted...and that’s an actual word that Stiles thinks because there’s no other way to describe the ridiculously awed look in Derek’s eyes. 

“Yeah…” he agrees, hearing himself sound just as bad. 

* * *

  
  


A VERY SHORT EPILOGUE!! 

  
  
  


Stiles leans as casually as he can against the door frame, watching as Laura tries to hug the remaining life out of Derek. Jackson is just smirking at him, the cocky fuck, not that Stiles really minds. He knows he’d probably do the same if he were in Jackson’s position. It’s hard to tell just what that super sniffer of his can parse out, but regardless, it doesn’t take the smile off his own lips.

“Not bad, Stilinski…” Jackson says, grinning. “I mean clearly anyone with actual taste would have ended up with me but I guess Hale isn’t a bad second choice…” 

“Oh don’t worry, pretty boy...you’re still my bestie,” Stiles says, moving over to pinch at Jackson’s cheek. 

Jackson snorts, “As if I could ever get rid of you.” 

Stiles repeats the derisive snort Jackson made and widens his grin, “As if you’d ever want to.” 

They knock shoulders and Jackson teasingly runs a hand through Stiles’ hair before steering him toward Derek and Laura or a giant pack hug, a pug, and boy does that thought make him chuckle to himself as he mutters, “pug.” 

Jackson sighs, “We are not calling pack hugs, pugs.” 

“Seconded,” Derek mutters, forcing Stiles to squeeze just a little harder around his middle. 

“Alpha gets final say,” Laura huffs, throwing a bitch face to them all before she shrugs, “Sorry Stiles, there’s almost nothing I wouldn’t do for you right now, you gave me back my brother, my DerBear, but we are _not_ calling pack hugs, pugs.

“Oh..my...God-” Stiles starts, cutting himself off in a rush of breath. 

“Laurrrrrr,” Derek whines, simultaneously. 

“DERBEAR!” Stiles squeaks excitedly, half jumping onto Derek’s shoulders in his excitement. “This is my favorite day!” 

Derek whines again and vows under his breath to pay Laura back, but Stiles hears him anyway because he’s octupus suckered around him. 

“I guess now, Stiles gets to marry me,” Laura says with a teasingly light tone. 

“Do what now?” he asks, though the sound of Derek’s growl drowns him out. 

“A deal is a deal,” Laura says, making Derek’s growl go even louder. 

“Oh please, nobody wants Stilinski after you rubbed yourself all over him,” Jackson huffs, “And he didn’t even know about Laura’s thing anyway. He’s just an idiot with no self preservation skills who found a wolf in the woods and kept coming back.” 

“Uhh…” Stiles says, trying to take in the three different conversations that are happening at the same time, but it takes his brain a second to catch up. “Okay one, Laura, you’re too much woman for me, we all know that. Also, not enough man, if you know what I mean...Secondly, Jackson I need to know more about this “rubbing himself all over me” thing and Thirdly, Derek… stop being stupid, of course I’m not going to marry your sister, you absolute dork.” 

‘Aww so precious,” Laura coos. 

“I need to know _less_ about it,” Jackson says bitterly. 

“Mine,” Derek grunts, turning around until he can wrap himself around Stiles, leaving the pug-shit, _pack hug_ , behind him. 

“Yeah yeah, all yours big guy,” Stiles answers, though it’s a bit muffled into Derek’s shoulder. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If not for @adara here and @9timesoutoften on tumblr (same dude btw) This would not be here. I would have already given up like 100 times, but here it is and if you enjoy it, take time to thank them because they totally deserve all the love and wonderfulness.


End file.
